


讓我愛你

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 帶著左肩的傷，約翰不得不從阿富汗回歸，回到長達五年不見的倫敦……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *雙性仔仔  
> 但是放心，你wing在雙性這點上絕不學習低質雙性脆皮鴨。噢，然後這是個虐。

（一）

伴隨著火車的鳴笛聲，約翰與剛才在車廂上認識的女孩招呼完後便下了車，那是個年輕的靈魂，大致上看來不超過二十歲，從這趟旅途的一開始就和約翰擠到了同一節車廂，兩人便透過聊天來打發這漫長的路程。

女孩和他聊了很多，像是露出自己手上的婚戒，告訴約翰她這次是要去和自己的未婚夫見面，後者笑了笑，並對這個已經訂婚的女孩獻上祝福。但是等到他說到自己這趟的目的時，女孩的笑容消沉了下去，然後用著惋惜的口氣告訴他希望能找到一個愛他的人。

約翰那時覺得自己有些可笑，覺得自己不應該跟一個未見過世面的女孩說這麼多，畢竟一個年輕人怎麼能想像在中槍後奇蹟生還卻得到了PTSD呢？

槍傷帶來的不僅僅於此，還送給了他一個派遣回國的船票。

想著軍裡那些年輕小伙經常和自己抱怨什麼時候能回家時，自己卻比他們搶先回來了，和剛才那個女孩一樣，他們都想回到自己原本的歸宿，而不是成天與死神廝殺。但是約翰卻是恰恰相反，他甚至在中槍的那一剎那想出了遺言，打從選擇從軍的當下，約翰就從來沒有想過要回來。

左肩的疼讓他不得不在車站裡的等候椅上坐上一會，看著和自己當初離開時有些改變的車站，約翰頓時想起自己這趟已經走了將近五年多的時間。在阿富汗收到的信件並不多，這讓他輕鬆了不少，除了在聖誕節和自己生日會收到來自哈利和母親的問候，除此之外他就沒再收過來自其他人的信件了。

父親一直沒給約翰寄過任何東西，他深知這是因為自己當初不顧他的阻止就去從軍的後果，還說了一句自己不會再回來的狠話，但有時透過母親和姐姐的描述，約翰仍舊能知道父親還是很關心他在阿富汗的生活。

但就在一年前，正當軍隊準備往下一個據點前進時，約翰意外收到一封來自哈利的快件。內容很少，幾乎只寫了幾個字，泛黃的紙張上甚至沾到了哈利平時最愛喝的酒。

他們死了，我很想你。

在阿富汗的夜晚裡，約翰捂著嘴哭得泣不成聲。

可能命運為了捉弄他，在一年後的同一個日子，約翰被一顆子彈打中了自己的左肩，那接近心臟的位置，當時讓他痛不欲生。而命運又想要懲罰他，於是沒讓他這麼輕易的死去。他逃過了死神，以別人口中的奇蹟活了下來。

他準備回國的前幾天，約翰頹著身子給哈利寄了一封信，之後便收拾好自己的東西，他當初只帶著簡陋的衣服和日常用品來到阿富汗，離開的時候也只有這些東西和那些來自家人的信件他帶得走。

軍裡那些小伙子說會想念他，其中幾個還寫了信要給他做個紀念。

帶著這些東西和五年對於自己老家的陌生，約翰終究回到了倫敦。發現到自己此時正在觸景生情，他笑了出來，即使他不知道自己為什麼還笑的出來，但他仍然笑了，但是當他感覺自己眼睛開始發酸的時候，約翰抹了臉，調整坐姿讓自己看起來不這麼的虛弱。

他看起來的确糟糕，返航的路沒比去航的路來得輕鬆，航行到半路甚至遇上了暴風雨。約翰當時正睡在船艙裡頭，知道自己容易暈船，一來到船上後便想直接睡了，要不是因為感覺自己傷口破了他本來也沒打算起來，最後他也只能靠著還沒昏過去的意識給自己換藥。

外頭有人撐起了傘，約翰瞇起眼來看著那些落下的小雨滴，阿富汗幾乎不下雨，他對天空的印象就是熱得要死的太陽和夜晚裡那些會發亮的小點。他拄著拐杖撐起身子，背上自己行囊決定離開車站。

左肩的傷隱隱作痛著，可能是因為下雨的關係，這附近的馬車都已經被人招走了，約翰此時倒是對哈利抱持了一絲的希望。

正當他想就這麼睡在車站裡頭時，一個黑傘從他的身後竄出，他以為那是哈利，但是黑傘的主人卻比他先開了口。

“約翰·華生。”

那是一個低沉且富有磁性的聲音，約翰為此先是愣住了幾秒，他原本想賞給這個人一個拳頭，畢竟他不確定此人是否屬於善類，但是想起自己多年沒在倫敦出沒，應該只有熟人會記得他的名字，何況這聲音又是如此熟悉。

他轉了個身，隨後看見了一張他許久沒回憶起的臉。

“夏洛克。”

夏洛克·福爾摩斯。這個曾經陪伴他一起成長的老友。也是讓自己當時決定參軍的因素之一。他看起來變了許多，約翰回憶起對方以前有頭令人羨慕的黑色卷髮，在一起唸書時，還幫對方收過不少的情書，夏洛克有時還會用戲謔的口吻在他的面前朗讀這些信件，裡頭就有不少是提到他的頭髮和那雙迷人的眼睛。

福爾摩斯家和華生家本來也處得不錯，在這樣的契機下，他和夏洛克也就很長相處在一塊。他們一起經歷過了很多事情，當時都將對方視為自己最親的朋友。

但也許天下沒有長久的緣分，至從自己的家族遇到重大事故後，他就少了和對方相處的機會，只能在學校裡見到對方的蹤跡。

但是他比夏洛克大了兩歲，於是在他畢業之後，也就更少見到這位獨特的黑髮朋友了。

“我知道你想問什麼，我們先上車，你待會可以和我慢慢聊。”夏洛克無預警地打斷了約翰的回億，並替他接過了行囊，催促似的要後者坐上車。

約翰笑了出來，心裡不禁感嘆道對方還是一樣的個性。

夏洛克塞給了車夫一些錢後就帶著約翰坐上了車，約翰還沒緩過來，就聽見馬車已經在行走的聲音了。

他摸了摸自己肩膀，想著待會回家後得再給自己換一次藥。

他往窗外看去，發現這次的雨下得真的很大，原本他準備用天氣當話題和對方聊起，但他卻發現夏洛克正盯著自己看。他感覺自己有些愚蠢，認為應該換個話題開始會更好。

看著對方的樣子，約翰才發現對方早就和自己印象裡的那個人不一樣了，夏洛克不只是變了很多，而是給人一種陌生感，約翰並不知道為什麼，只能猜想是不是因為忘了和對方最後一次見面的時間。

那令人羨慕過的卷髮，如今已經消失無蹤了，約翰也發現對方的臉深邃了許多，此時的他甚至看不出來夏洛克臉上的任何表情，眼前的人與那個存活在自己印象裡的少年摸樣相差甚遠。

他到底有多久沒有見過夏洛克了呢？

在阿富汗的五年裡，約翰不曾聽過這名字，但他卻沒有忘記，就跟那些發亮的小點一樣，他見過，欣賞過，卻不知道它們的名字，但那些小點仍舊掛在阿富汗的天空裡。

“好久沒有見到你了……”約翰說道，他的聲音讓夏洛克遠離了陰影處，能清楚看到對方的神情讓前者自在了不少。於是約翰決定了他的話題，他最後安撫了下自己的傷，像是把自己僅存的勇氣全壓在了開口說話。

“安妮還好嗎？”

約翰問起那位可人的女士，那位被稱為幸運的女人，能和福爾摩斯家族裡的少爺結婚的女人。她是個不錯的姑娘，有著和夏洛克相同的髮色，以及一副靦腆的笑容和一顆溫暖的心，而且深受兩位老福爾摩斯的喜愛。

他同樣挺欣賞她，並在他倆婚禮當天告訴夏洛克要好好對待人家。

“約翰，”夏洛克再次把他拉回了現實了，低沉的嗓音讓後者愣了一下，“她在兩年前過世了。”

正當約翰想著要如何答覆時，馬車停駛了，輪子尖銳的摩擦聲更是蓋過了夏洛克那近似嘲諷的冷笑。他沒等對方說話，倒是很快的打開車門，然後拿下車裡的行囊，接著領著對方下車。

面對眼前的宅邸，約翰非常確定這裡並不是華生家。

“這裡是我家。”夏洛克沒丟失他那能洞察人心的觀察力，在看到約翰那一臉的疑惑時，他還是能如此之快速的給他一個答案。

約翰不用進去就看出了宅邸裡燈火通明，窗戶透出了溫暖的橘光，像是在等著主人回來一般，這一幕令他不解地問夏洛克為什麼要帶自己去他的家，不過這次對方沒給自己一個適當的回覆，只說了一句先進屋再說。

想起自己的行囊還在夏洛克的手上，他想拿回來，卻被對方拒絕了這個要求，後者也沒解釋原因，就像他那一如往常的怪脾氣。但是讓約翰感覺奇怪的是夏洛克接下來對他的問話都是敷衍帶過，直到他們走進了屋裡。

這裡的確很溫暖，約翰在進門時想著，突然變化的溫差更是讓他打了一個哆嗦，夏洛克這次沒再忽略他了，而是卸下自己身上的大衣給人套上，要後者先給自己取暖。

“今天先在我家歇息吧。”夏洛克說道，“我忘了你家的路怎麼走了。”他擺了擺手，像是在表態自己的不知情。

面對這樣的回覆，約翰頓時感覺好氣又好笑，但不過也不能怪罪對方，畢竟剛才一路上，約翰也對這段路感到陌生。他們當年都會記得去對方家裡的路，像是在經過哪一棵樹就會知道距離不遠了，或是在越過一個湖泊後便能看見對方等待自己的身影。

可能他們分開的時間真的太久了，夏洛克和他才會忘記這些他們曾經擁有的回憶。

一個老太太剛好地從大廳裡的樓梯走下來，手上的托盤放著散發出熱氣的毛巾，當她看見夏洛克時，先是叫了一下對方的名字，然後加快腳步的走到他們倆的面前。

“上帝啊，您跑哪去啦？亞伯都快著急死了！”老太太驚呼道，然後順手將一塊毛巾放在夏洛克的肩上，她看起來十分和善，可是約翰的記憶裡卻沒有關於這老太太的任何印象。

夏洛克顯然沒太過理會這位老太太的話，只是拍拍對方的背要她不用擔心。他將毛巾接過後並沒有直接使用，而是把它掛在站在自己身後的人的脖頸上。約翰為此小聲的和對方道謝，溫熱的毛巾的確給了他不少慰藉。

“噢天啊，您就是華生先生嗎？”

老太太似乎發現了約翰，繞過夏洛克的想和對方打聲招呼，只不過約翰依舊沒說上什麼話，老太太就被夏洛克叫去再拿一條毛巾和多準備一份晚餐。

“我不是你的管家！”雖然話是這麼說，老太太還是走去了廚房準備對方要的東西。

夏洛克把約翰的行囊放到一旁的小桌上，就在約翰還搞不清楚狀況時，夏洛克就把人領到了飯廳裡，飯廳的樣子說不上是奢華，只有幾張古畫掛在了奶黃色的牆上，一個坐在椅子上數著餐具數量的小孩立刻吸引了約翰的目光。

小孩有一頭和夏洛克一樣的黑髮，甚至和對方曾經擁有過的卷髮一樣卷，樣子看上去和小時候的夏洛克差不了多少，約翰馬上猜想到這可能是夏洛克和安妮的孩子。小男孩的五官更為精緻了些，約翰不禁感慨道這可能是受安妮影響的。

約翰想起剛才那個老太太提到了一個陌生名字，可能那就是這個小男孩的名字吧－亞伯。

“您沒跟我說今天會有一個客人，父親。”亞伯開口道，看上去是已經數完了桌上的餐具，多出一副的刀叉讓他質問起夏洛克。

“下來，亞伯爾。”夏洛克瞇起雙眼，看來是不滿自己兒子的質問。約翰對於這樣的父子互動捏了把冷汗，夏洛克曾經在學生時期告訴他不想結婚就是因為自己極其討厭小孩，但是約翰當時並不認為夏洛克是能連自己的孩子都能討厭的那種人。

但很顯然他錯了，約翰甚至有一瞬間想去問那位老太太這對父子平時的相處模式就是如此僵硬嗎？

“你就是亞伯嗎？”約翰頓時開口道，他想讓氣氛緩和一點，畢竟是因為多了一位客人才會讓亞伯質問起夏洛克，“你的父親剛才有和我提到你……”

“他說了什麼？”亞伯抬起頭來和約翰對上視線，後者才發覺這孩子一點都不怕生。

約翰一時不知道怎麼回答，夏洛克卻好死不死的接上了這個話題，而這次約翰聽清了那股夏洛克式的冷笑聲。

“說你非常的不受教。”夏洛克的假笑浮現出來，約翰對這個表情並不陌生，前者總是喜歡用這個笑容來嘲諷他口中的蠢蛋，而約翰每次面對這種尷尬場景，他唯一能做的就只有在另一方面前解釋：這是他最好的態度了。

亞伯哼了一聲，然後從椅子上下來，約翰也才看到對方只長到自己大腿一半的高度。亞伯走近了他，接著像是在觀察什麼一樣地把他從頭到腳的審視了一遍，在這過程裡，約翰也只能盡可能的擺出和善的笑容。

“你當過兵，我從你的站姿和膚色看出來了。”

亞伯把手背在身後，說出了自己的結論。約翰為此驚訝了一番，他說對了，就像他的父親以前常做的事情一樣，觀察一個人，然後說出他們的身世和秘密。雖然還沒有能像夏洛克那樣的詳細，不過約翰依舊認為身為一個孩子能做到這地步已經很了不起了。

夏洛克卻沒為此高興，相反的，他對亞伯的行為冷嘲熱諷了起來，“你就只觀察到這裡？以你平常帶給我麻煩的表現，你不應該只有這點能耐啊。亞伯爾，你果然還是這麼不受教啊。”

他的臉上絲毫沒有生氣的痕跡，還是那張熟悉的嘴臉，那張象徵著戲謔的笑容。

“夏洛克！”約翰最後忍不住的吼了起來，他總是不滿有小孩子遭受到如此苛刻的對待，尤其是當苛刻的那一方還是個有著父親身份的男人時。亞伯看上去可能還不滿十歲，而夏洛克卻絲毫不在意自己的話語是否會讓自己孩子受到衝擊。

“我倒是希望他能多承受一些。”

在這一秒，約翰似乎想起來對方當年讓自己發火的次數了。

亞伯倒是沒改自己一開始的態度，他在走開之前搓了搓自己的那雙小手，並說了一句話：“如果你當年就是這種態度，我想我知道他（he）為什麼會離開你了。”

“亞伯爾·科爾頓·福爾摩斯！”夏洛克怒吼了起來，並且一手錘在了身旁的木桌上，頓時整個飯廳都是餐具的晃動聲和夏洛克的吼聲，約翰一時不知道怎麼面對，因為他忘了上次見到對方這麼憤怒的時候是什麼時候了。亞伯已經離開了，而聽見動靜的老太太慌張地跑了進來。

“怎麼這麼大的動靜，亞伯呢？”她剛好推著裝著食物和毛巾的推車進來，卻沒看到小少爺的身影。

“不用管他，哈德森太太。我和華生先吃。”

“夏洛克……”約翰開口說道，“你不能不讓亞伯吃東西，他還是個孩子，不能餓到肚子的……”

“又不是沒餓過。”夏洛克冷冷的答道，並拉開了一張椅子要約翰坐下。

想著自己仍然是個外人和對亞伯的擔心，約翰終究屈服於前者，選擇了安靜坐下和對方吃一頓飯。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

約翰沒吃什麼，阿富汗的生活讓他的胃口維持不大，但是他不得不承認他吃到肚裡的東西都是非常符合自己的口味，唯一讓這個晚餐不足的地方就是，夏洛克一直緊盯自己的行為。那讓他有些緊張，對方甚至不怎麼動自己的餐點，就只是看著他。

他知道夏洛克一直以來都不怎麼吃東西，自己還曾經因為對方突然抽高而不滿了一陣子。雖然他知道自己會長不高必有一些原因是來自原本身體上的缺陷，不過約翰依然嫉妒這位不需多努力就能成長到六呎的黑髮朋友。

“你應該吃一些東西，這些餐點很美味的。”約翰說道，只不過他當時已經停下了自己手上的刀叉，轉而用餐巾整理起自己嘴上的醬汁。

“我知道……”夏洛克簡單的回答，隨後把手搭成塔狀，像是在沉思什麼的安靜了下來。約翰見狀後在內心擺了對方一個白眼，他知道夏洛克在做什麼，每當他的手變成塔狀接著陷入一陣冗長的沉默的時候，他還記得那個說詞，記憶宮殿。

於是他也暫時不想管他這位稀奇的朋友了，即使經過這麼多年之後，約翰還是會用以前的方式來處理這個情況，那就是給自己一個隨意活動的機會。正好他現在有一個想去的地方，那就是找到亞伯所在的地方。他還是很擔心哪個什麼都沒吃，現在可能在生自己父親的氣的卷髮男孩。

他在從餐桌上拿走幾片肉和幾塊麵包後離開了飯廳，在沒有打擾到夏洛克到狀況下，還靠著自己的能力在這棟諾大的宅邸裡找到了亞伯的房門。艱難的地方在於長廊總會讓他迷路，不過在看到一間白色的門上掛著寫著亞伯爾的門牌時，約翰便知道自己來對了地方。

他原本想敲門的，後來發現這門根本沒有被關好，約翰就只好在外先小聲的表示自己要進去了，隨後便踏入這個被各式書籍淹沒的房間。

裡頭的人並沒有像一般正常與家人發生爭執的小男孩那樣躺在床上生悶氣，而是坐在書架旁的角落慢慢翻閱著自己手上的書。約翰為此感到難過，他並不知道夏洛克是如何教育自己的小孩，不過等到他看到亞伯手上拿著是一本類似於大憲章那樣的書後，便更是感到心痛了。

“如果你是要我去跟我父親道歉，那請你離開。”亞伯面無表情地說著，房裡的燈很昏暗，這讓一個一同被書海淹沒的小男孩看上去更無助了，即使他本人可能不這麼覺得。

“我沒有，我只是帶了些東西給你。”

約翰的話語讓他抬起頭上，相比方才在餐桌上看到那樣，前者感覺這次能在後者的眼裡更能看到一絲的渴求。他把麵包兜進了對方的懷裡，然後接過對方手上的書，再把用盤子盛起來的肉片放到他的手上。

“你必須吃點東西。”約翰補充道，亞伯靜靜的點了點頭，隨後便立刻的把身上的食物都吃進肚裡。約翰為此感到安心，並慶幸著亞伯不像夏洛克是一個絕食主義者。畢竟他還只是個孩子，需要的是營養，而不是一堆厚重的書籍。

“我可以叫你亞伯嗎？”約翰試探性的問道，不希望讓亞伯對自己有不好的印象。只不過後者給他的答案卻是拒絕的。在約翰陷入一度的失望時，亞伯卻給了他另一個選擇。

“你可以叫我，柯斯頓。”

約翰脫口而出一句為什麼。

“那是母親給我取的名字。”

隨後約翰問了為什麼對方會看得出自己曾當過兵，亞伯便說這個是父親教他的，但是自己還是只能從一些地方去猜測而已，無法像父親那樣熟練和精準。男孩在說這話時也不是帶著一個仰慕的心情說的，反而像是在闡述一位他一直想打敗的對手一樣。

約翰還是不知道為何這對父子的相處彷彿在經歷一場戰役，只不過他從這次的對話裡得知亞伯才不到七歲而已。

就在約翰想問起當時亞伯口中說的「他」是誰的時候，夏洛克已經出現在了兩人的面前，並把自己手上的行囊扔給了約翰。後者以為是夏洛克聯絡到了哈利，想起身說句話時，夏洛克卻告訴他今晚得在這裡留宿。

“他可以跟我睡。”亞伯聽見約翰要留宿時說道，而約翰發現此時對方正握緊著自己的手。夏洛克為此皺起了眉頭，開口說道：“你要他跟你一起睡在這個連起身都有困難的房間裡？他沒被你的那些書絆倒就不錯了，亞伯爾。”

亞伯撇開了頭，不去面對自己的父親，他不知道該說些什麼，只好慢慢放開約翰的手。接著約翰就蹲下來抱住了他，並在他震驚之時告訴他自己可以在有空的時候陪他一起整理房間。

亞伯點了點頭，然後快速地用手抹了抹自己的眼睛。

夏洛克在門口悶哼了聲，催促著約翰趕緊地從房裡出來。前者也只能抱著自己行囊，走之前將門帶上和那位卷髮男孩分離。

“你不應該對柯斯頓這樣，他是你兒子。”

在準備上樓時，約翰終究管不住自己想介入這父子之間的想法，這讓夏洛克停下了腳步，轉身看著跟在他身後的金髮朋友，“柯斯頓？他讓你叫他柯斯頓？”夏洛克尖銳地提起那個名字，“怪不得他這麼想要你陪他是吧，約翰。”

“夏洛克！”約翰想要讓對方閉嘴，只不過他的憤怒只引來了對方的嘲諷：“你多管閒事的能力還是沒下降是吧？對一個別人家的孩子擔心，這對你來說並沒有任何好處的。”

“更何況，”夏洛克轉變了一個語氣，用著只有他們能夠聽見的聲音說道：“他是能讓你當初擺脫我的一個工具之一吧。利用小孩這一點，這應該也只有你想得出來了，約翰。”

他竟然還沒忘記那一夜發生的事情，約翰詫異的想，即使這事情已經過了快七年過去了，夏洛克還是把它記在心裡嗎？

“怎麼？看我這樣對待你的小工具，不忍心了嗎？”夏洛克突然抓住約翰的手，像是不給對方能夠逃跑的機會。約翰卻也沒想著要逃跑，而是堅定地看著對方的眼睛，他對那晚的事情依稀記得，也記得他當時做的決定是如何帶給事後的自己痛苦和絕望。

但那些都過去了，他曾經嘲笑自己當時的懦弱和沒用，可是事實就是如此，他當時也沒有能夠選擇的餘地，他的內心一直都希望他眼前的人能得到更好的。所以他才做了當時的決定，那個改變兩人原本命運的決定。

“沒有想再次逃跑嗎？”夏洛克問道，然後將約翰的手握緊，就像是亞伯爾剛才對他做的事情一樣，只不過成年人的力氣始終比一個六歲小孩來得大，約翰也只能咬著下唇忍著。“你就不怕我對你展開報復嗎，約翰。在你帶給我這幾年的痛苦之後？”

約翰閉上自己的雙眼，深呼吸了一番。夏洛克甚至能看見對方上下起伏的肩膀，就像一隻在寒風裡縮著骨翼的小鳥。

“如果這能讓你做個合格的父親……”

這麼多年過去了，約翰的心裡其實早就放下了當時對夏洛克的感情，在那之後他其實一直希望兩人能回到以前的模樣，現實不允許他們兩人在一起，約翰往往會期許還能和對方維持友誼。他不能，也不想否認自己曾經也喜歡過對方，那份情感對他來說非常重要，畢竟這屬於自己和夏洛克的回憶。

他選擇放下，卻不曾遺忘，即使之後自己帶著必死的決心前往阿富汗，但他並沒有因此要自己當個無牽掛的聖人。他在乎自己家人，自己在倫敦的朋友，尤其是夏洛克。

他和夏洛克相戀過，但那對於現在來說，也只是個過去式了。

那晚的決定讓他成了夏洛克婚禮上的其中一個嘉賓，他把自己和夏洛克當時的情感扔棄，將安妮和對方快速的湊成了一對，而看著在婚禮上成雙的兩口子，約翰當時心裡雖然難受，但更多的是想要對夏洛克的祝福。

面對這個從小與自己長大的朋友，約翰無法和對方產生一絲的不滿，於是他端起了自己的酒杯，給這對新人敬酒。

“你為什麼要這麼做呢？”

在約翰在和親友道別時，夏洛克在一個角落裡堵到了他。夏洛克穿著一身白的新郎服，胸口上還別上了一朵花，那時候還有卷髮的他在別人眼裡是如此的帥氣，當時約翰感覺自己就快要藏不住自己眼中打轉的淚水，但是他只是吸了吸鼻子的說：“你看起來很好，祝你幸福。”

祝你幸福，這對兩個人是多麼的殘忍的話。

他不知道當時夏洛克看著自己的時候讀出了什麼，只知道最後對方什麼都不說的就離開了自己。

在夏洛克的婚禮之後，約翰就沒了對方的音訊，他曾經想去找過對方，不過想著如今的處境，他認為自己已經沒有任何能和對方說話的餘地了。他們已經是不同世界的人了。

在之後的一年多，約翰做了另一個重大決定，那就是去阿富汗參軍。這個已經成文的決定當時讓老華生無法接受，就在那段期間，約翰感覺自己讓自己身邊的人都失望透頂，包括了哈利和母親。

但是他真的很需要遠離倫敦一段時間，就這樣，他放棄了所有情感，認為上天應該給他一個喘息的時間。不過在那個當下，老華生的話再次提醒了他上天早就在他的身體上開了一個天大的玩笑。

“你的身體這樣能夠參軍嗎？要是被人發現你身上的缺陷，你就不怕被當成欺上罪嗎？”

約翰一直有個不敢公諸於世的秘密，那就是他身上的缺陷，他是個同時擁有男性器官和女性生殖器的人，這個從他出生就一直跟著他的怪病，醫院甚至無法證實這是否是一個病狀。

可能就是因為這個契機，也讓之後的約翰決定自己要從醫這條路。

老華生從小就教育他不能和家庭以外的人太過接近，於是夏洛克－這個當時和自己家族是事業夥伴的福爾摩斯家的少爺－便成了自己當時的第一個朋友。

對方當時的怪脾氣也讓自己覺得特別，尤其是在知道對方能演繹出自己身邊的人之後，約翰更是感覺到夏洛克的獨特。

“精彩絕倫！”

這是打開他們友誼的第一句話。

夏洛克當時也把這個能力說是自己的秘密，而在面對約翰提出的請教時，他要對方也說出一個等值的秘密作為傳授課程的費用。約翰想了想，接著把夏洛克帶到自己平時玩耍的地方，這裡通常沒什麼人，所以就被約翰視為秘密基地。

他當時也想用這個地方當做交換，可是這似乎不夠滿足夏洛克的條件。於是在對方等的不耐煩的同時，約翰將自己身上的短褲解下。

“這是我最大的秘密！”

在夏洛克的呆滯之時，約翰告訴對方這為什麼會是自己最大的秘密，但主要讓夏洛克覺得合格的地方還是在於－這兩個的秘密都被各自的家人提醒說不能說給別人聽。

“那為什麼你還告訴我？”

“因為你是我的朋友呀！”

在華生宅邸的樹林旁，兩個躲在一塊大岩石後的小孩不約而同地大笑了出來。

那時候的情誼非常美好，對兩個同時都擁有大秘密的小孩來說，有一個跟自己同樣經歷的孩子是再適合在一起不過了。於是夏洛克就這麼成了那個會比別人都還要記得華生家的路途怎麼走的孩子，約翰也就成了會等著對方的那一個。

但是誰能想到他們倆當時的情誼會經歷過昇華，沉悶，而到最後的破碎呢？

不過此時此刻卻又發生了一個新的轉變，那顆子彈不偏不倚的打中了約翰的左肩，給了他一個回來倫敦面對對方的機會，而夏洛克也儼然成了一個擁有另一個身份的男人。

他是他曾經的好友，戀人，那屬於別人的新郎，以及現在令他感到憤怒和矛盾的過客。當時那些美好回憶和現在的局面讓約翰對他產生了矛盾，他不知道要如何看待現在的夏洛克。

這樣一個讓他悲喜交集的人，此時卻看似在為他那六歲大的兒子和自己談個條件－－

“那得看你的表現了，約翰。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此章節開車。

（三）

約翰知道自己可沒有其他地方能選擇留宿，剛在走廊上夏洛克就已經擺明的告訴他自己的目的了，他便很自然的接受夏洛克要他和自己睡一塊的要求，就在同一間房，同一張床上。

他知道自己接下來的命運，但這樣的事情即使預先知道了，還是無法減少約翰內心的緊張感。他欠了對方一次，何況那次自己還是屬於毀約的一方，他對夏洛克也不抱著會對方溫柔對待自己的這個可能性。

縱使他忘了當時的痛苦，卻忘不了他是如何開始它們的。他答應夏洛克自己會去老地方找他，那個他們時常會偷偷出來幽會的地點，告訴他自己接受了與他私奔的約定。可是事實上約翰卻是在等自己給對方調配的昏迷藥發作時，順著兩方家族協商好的結果，讓安妮代替了自己進去。

在這之後約翰看著夏洛克在自己面前苦笑，笑著問自己為什麼，隨後痛哭而出又再問了一次為什麼。那是約翰第一次看到這樣的夏洛克，看起來憤怒卻脆弱，他伸手抱住了對方，撫摸著他卷卷的頭髮。

我不能給你一個孩子。他說。

“我不在乎。”夏洛克在他的脖子裡哽咽著。

我甚至不是個女人。

“我說了！我不在乎！”

我已經放下了，我也希望你能向前看。

約翰深知自己不只得彌補多年前的那一晚，還得付出剛才與對方開條件的費用，等價交易似乎一直是夏洛克的樂趣。

等到夏洛克把門的暗鎖也鎖上時，刺耳的金屬撞擊聲讓約翰的神經緊繃了起來，後者頓時能在這樣的密閉空間裡聽到自己的呼吸聲。這讓他倍感壓力，尤其是當夏洛克靠近他，要他自己把身上的衣服脫掉的時候。

約翰有些反應不過來，在這時候他左肩的槍傷又開始隱隱約約的發疼了，這令他手指不自覺的顫抖起來，他在內心輕呼著上帝的名字，但這些看在夏洛克的眼裡，只不過是對方在浪費倆人的時間罷了。

他一把抱住了約翰，才發現這個比以前就比自己還要矮小的人如今更是消瘦了許多。但這依舊沒讓夏洛克想要去同情起約翰這些年來的遭遇，而是憤怒的將對方扔在了床上。

約翰為此吃痛的叫了出來，卻沒多說什麼，只是把頭撇向另一邊，然後在內心祈禱著自己能夠撐過接下來的苦難。夏洛克的手比約翰來得大，所以他能夠輕易地就能把約翰身上的衣服扯開，約翰打從一開始就放棄了掙扎，讓對方實施這個看似兩相情願的強姦。

他被脫到全身只剩下肩膀上的繃帶，夏洛克的動作突然慢了下來，轉而欣賞起表情變得有些難為情的約翰。

約翰的臉染上了不正常的紅暈，這讓在他被阿富汗的豔陽曬出來的肌膚添上幾分的色情，赤裸的身軀分布著大大小小的曬痕和細小的傷疤，夏洛克此時就跟小時候的自己一樣，對自己眼前的事物產生一秒的呆滯。

約翰以為對方被自己身上的變化嚇到了，下意識用手去遮掩起身體和下半身，這個行為卻引來了夏洛克的一陣低沉的笑聲。

“我記得你小時候可不這麼害羞。”夏洛克調侃道，將自己的身體往下挪動了些，接著摸上約翰夾緊的雙腿。夏洛克幾乎不用出什麼力就能讓對方的雙腿重新張開，並伸出手的把對方遮掩生殖器官的手交扣在一起。

約翰的陰莖還沒起任何反應，安靜乖巧的蜷伏在約翰的會陰處，粉色的陰莖看起來跟夏洛克的手指粗細差不多，而原本應該長囊袋的地方卻鑲了只有女性才會有的陰道，裡頭的蜜縫緊密的貼合在一塊，像是不曾被人服侍過。

夏洛克從未如此靠近看過對方的“秘密”，小時候即使看過但也沒有如此清晰的畫面或是印象，當年是約翰自己露出來給他看，不過此時卻是他自己將這顆成熟的果實一點一點的剝開，而出於好奇心的他決定用自己口舌先品嚐一遍。

陰道旁的陰唇很小也很敏感，光是在上頭吹氣，夏洛克就能感受到身下人在自己手裡不停的打顫。他伸出舌頭卻沒有直接刺激起主要部位，而是在陰道的外圍打轉，這無疑引來了約翰的抗議。

“不能添……那裡很髒的……”約翰有氣無力的說道，沒有東西好讓他分散注意力，他就只能緊抓住身下的床單。夏洛克顯然不在乎這個，他甚至不斷地聞到來自約翰身上的香味，這讓他同樣頭昏了起來，感覺自己也快要被這股熱潮吞噬了。

他用唇齒去照顧那顆佇立在陰道上頭的肉芽，約翰頓時痙攣了起來，陰蒂的功用一直都是不為別的，就是為了增加性快感而誕生的，在經過夏洛克的一番刺激，約翰更是認為自己的女穴正產生著異樣的感覺。

“啊……”他的聲音變了調，粗喘的呼吸聲裡夾雜了些甜膩的喉音，約翰不知道該怎麼控制它們，只能任由這些淫蕩的呻吟藉著自己嘴流露而出。

“爽就叫出來，你的聲音很好聽的，約翰。”夏洛克說道，這讓約翰搖著頭說不，像是想否認自己得到的快感，不過他的身體卻出賣了他，一些潮水從陰道裡竄出，還因此打溼了他的屁股和夏洛克的嘴。

面對光是舔就快洩的約翰，夏洛克一邊安撫著對方，一邊用著自己的話語讓人羞愧的抬不起頭。

“你都快浸溼整張床了，約翰。告訴我，你曾經把自己搞過這麼溼嗎？”

約翰此時感覺自己快要哭出來了，雖然這很不符合一個當過軍醫的人的作為，被這樣對待到哭，但是這種連頭皮一起發麻的快感的確是他從未感受過的。自小被認為是擁有兩性器官的怪物的約翰，從來沒有觸碰過自己身體，他唯一有過的就只有用著手指簡單安撫著自己的肉芽和乳頭，而今天的經歷就已經超出他能夠負荷的地步了。

當夏洛克往蜜縫裡刺進一根手指時，約翰尖叫了起來，並且用著溫懦的聲音要對方拿出去。

夏洛克見狀後便笑了出來，他緩慢地搗挵著肉穴裡的皺褶，看著約翰潮紅的臉並且說道：“這怎麼可以呢，你吸得這麼緊，怎麼捨得我拿開呢？”

身體被塞入異物的感覺很奇怪，一開始帶著些許的痛感，但到後期就變成了難以被區區一根手指滿足，而開始希望自己能夠被填滿。

夏洛克也從原本的一根手指加到了三根在對方的身體裡滑弄，每當他拔出時，約翰的陰道就會緊吸著他，然後噴出一波新鮮的潮水。約翰此時已經沒了和對方爭鬥的力氣，不管夏洛克說什麼他都沒有力氣回答了，只能扭動自己的身體表示難受。

此時夏洛克已經知道手指無法滿足對方了，於是就褪下身上的褲子，將自己起反應的陰莖搓熱。在他結束擴張的時候，甚至看到對方眼裡閃過了不滿。

“想想亞伯如果見到這一幕會有什麼想法，看著自己心目中的好人在他最痛恨的父親的床上因為想要高潮失去自我。”夏洛克惡毒的說道，然後將約翰發燙的腰肢固定住，扶著等候多時的陰莖緩緩插入被自己擴張好的陰道裡。

約翰被疼得皺起了眉頭，傳教士的體位讓他無法看清自己正在被一個什麼樣的東西侵犯，對方的陰莖粗度比他想像中的來的大，他那細嫩的女穴就這麼被撐到了最開，努力容納下那熾熱的龜頭和柱身。

他已經感受不到自己左肩的傷了，但是卻不知道是不是因為下半身的疼比上半身還來得明顯。

夏洛克這時趴在了對方胸口上，他搓揉起約翰的乳頭，才發現那兩粒小點卻已經硬成石子那樣了。約翰身上本身沒什麼肌肉，在胸口這處的肌肉卻是非常的柔軟，夏洛克不禁想試試他是否能像一般女性那樣產乳。

不過就在他把其中一個奶頭咬出血前，約翰就在推搡著他，告訴他自己是不會有奶的。

“真可惜。”夏洛克冷冷的說，語氣一瞬間讓約翰失落了下來，不過他卻摸著對方那頭柔軟的金髮，並說：“懷孕就會有了吧。”

夏洛克在進入到一半的時候便開始了抽插，約翰也把他咬的生疼，這讓他很難開始動，只好拍拍對方的屁股要人放鬆。但這個動作卻讓約翰哭了起來，他感覺自己的女穴都要變成陰莖的形狀了。

“不想被打就自己放鬆。”夏洛克在他的耳邊說道，然後將約翰的屁股托起，以九淺一深的方式抽動緩慢地讓對方熟悉自己的大小。陰道裡頭還在不停的洩水，流出來的水雖然沒什麼味道，也不黏膩，卻是把他們倆人的交會處弄得更淫穢了。

在約翰的女穴成功地把粗大的陰莖全都吞進去後，第一次被完整填滿的約翰不禁產生了頂到子宮的錯覺。

“不可以這麼深……子宮好滿……”

夏洛克被對方逗樂了，於是親暱地在對方的肚子上畫圓，然後說道：“要不要待會也射滿這裡呢，讓你給我生個孩子，嗯？”

約翰的眼淚突然不受控的往下掉，他痛苦地說自己沒法懷上的，要夏洛克找別人。

夏洛克為此臉一黑的加快了抽插的速度，把約翰幹得說不出任何話來，只能隨著對方的節奏呻吟著：“會……會壞的……慢一點……”

“那樣最好，壞了就別想給我走出這扇門了。”夏洛克發狠似的進攻對方的陰道，像是也想把人的腦袋也操成漿糊一般。

約翰委屈地抓住了對方散亂的短髮，便重新哽咽了起來。

夏洛克頓時吻住了他的眼睛，像是在安撫一隻受傷的小動物一樣地對待約翰。

約翰的陰莖也起了反應，但高潮時卻不像正常男性那樣會有大量濃稠的精水跑出，洩出來的東西也都是透明的，而且量還不及陰道裡的潮水。

頓時夏洛克覺得自己腦門一熱，便在約翰的體內迎來了高潮，他緊扣住約翰的胯下，接著將自己的精液灌滿了約翰的女穴。

“好滿……感覺肚子也快要被撐炸了……”約翰摸著自己的肚子，感受熱精在自己體內流動的感覺，而他甚至感覺自己因此又高潮了一次。打從夏洛克從插入到現在，約翰的身體就不停地歷經痙攣和高潮，到最後他也記不清自己有多久是屬於意識清醒狀態了。

可能是因為第一次被開苞和內射，約翰總感覺自己現在整個人都輕飄飄的，半睜著眼看著和自己腦袋一樣空白的天花板。

等到夏洛克一將陰莖拔出後，在約翰身體裡的潮水和精液便涌了出來，弄溼了大半部分的床單。

夏洛克為此嘆了一口氣，他原本想要叫對方先起來好讓自己能換張床單，結果卻發現約翰已經被自己折騰到昏睡過去了。

他煩悶的抓了抓自己的頭髮，接著把睡著的人橫抱起放在一旁的沙發上，並拉過一條毯子的給對方蓋上。看著那微微起伏的胸膛，夏洛克心裡頓時有股說不出的苦澀。

夏洛克打開了臥室裡的窗戶，為自己點了一根煙。

tbc


End file.
